Olvidame
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: One-shot. Semi UA. YukiXShuichi. ¿Eres capaz de olvidar?


One-shot/Angst/Drama One-shot/Angst/Drama  
Advertencia: Yaoi (HombreXHombre)  
Pareja: YukiXShuichi

Disclaimer: Todo lo que a Gravitation se refiere le pertenece a la gran Maki Murakami, yo lo uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Olvídame

By ShinRine Elric

_-Hace años que mi alma pretendió olvidar…- _

Días han pasado en los que he tratado de aprender a vivir sin su amor, sin embargo para mi es difícil cerrar los ojos sin ver aquellos orbes dorados que tanto dolor me causaron, doloroso es ver mis sueños futuros convertirse en pesadillas ya que al caer en el mundo de Morfeo lo único que diviso es una vida a su lado y eso para mi son imágenes transitorias que acaban con la poca razón que aun me queda.

_Sombras_. Son las personas que rondan cerca de mi; amor, cariño, amistad… bah! Para mi son mentiras, palabras con significado basado en la falsedad… veneno adjunto de ese algo que causo la muerte de mi esperanza.

_-Jamás te pude comprender…-_

No!... jamás pude hacerlo, jamás pude saber que era lo que pasaba por esa mente tuya, ideas que te hacían álgido a mis caricias y a mis sentimientos, aquellos roces de cariño eran escasos y mi alma de eso no podía vivir aun así… yo tuve paciencia…

_-Adiós… no hay nada más que hablar…-_

Esa despedida fue la más amarga y a la vez la más deliciosa, sabor salado brotaba de mis ojos ya que mis lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer mis mejillas y lo dulce venia con la absurda excusa que me diste _–Serás feliz sin mi-_ Dijiste.

Y sus palabras aun resuenan como estruendosas campanadas que en lugar de invocar a alguna hermosa oración, invocan el más horroroso de los deseos que hay en mi ser… el odio…

_-Vete… olvida…-_

¿Por qué?... aun cuando trato y trato de no pensar y solo dejarme guiar por la banalidad de la vida, no puedo comprender ¿porque mi pensamiento aun le pertenece?, ¿Qué impregno en mi alma que ni con el más tortuoso de los remedios lo puedo olvidar?...

_-Recaídas, sufrimiento y calvario-_

_Y un día cuando pensé que ya nada más podía ser peor… el regreso…_

* * *

_-Soy yo…-_

Seguía como antes, su belleza aun plasmada en su infante cara seguía intacta… aun el paso de los años fue benevolente con mi fantasía y dulce sueño y no permitió que mi desasosiego se hiciera realidad… _-Olvida-_ intuí en su mirada, tan retadores se habían vuelto esos ojos, tanto miedo me provocaban ya que en ellos veía el único sentimiento al que yo temía…

_-¿Qué vienes a buscar?-_

_-A… ti-_

Que duras sonaron sus palabras y cuan hielos se clavaron en sien provocando un dolor extremo en mi cerebro, ¿Qué podía yo decir?, me fui jactándome de que eso era lo mejor para él, pensé que teniéndome a su lado seria la persona más miserable… creo que al final me equivoque y al final su amor era tan sincero como me lo decía mi corazón… _-Razón-_ te odio.

_-¿Porqué?-_

_-Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti…-_

* * *

_-¿Es broma?-_ pensé. Acaso no sabe lo que mi alma carcomida por el dolor ha tenido que pasar, intentos de terminar con mi vida, interminables habladurías que aun por mucho pesan en mi mente, rechazo, infortunio, deshonra… que más cosas tengo que mencionar para hacerle ver que soy un asco de persona gracias a él.

_-Vete, olvida mi nombre, mis ojos, mis caricias, mi amor…- todo-… olvida que existí-_ exclame. No… caeré de nuevo… ya que ni conocido tuyo quiero ser.

_-Estas mintiendo yo lo se-_ me dijo.

-_¿Lo crees?-_ Me contesto

Mi mirada se cruzo con sus violáceos orbes, dagas amatistas que con un solo parpadeo me han dejado ciego y trato de comprender sus palabras convertidas en preguntas.

Ojos mentirosos, apagados, gélidos y distantes. Déjenme seguir mi camino tratando de encontrar la santa paz que tanto necesito y espero que en mi interrogante encuentres mi respuesta a tu afirmación.

* * *

_-Shuichi…-_ escuche… cuando de ahí me marche.

_-Yuki…-_ susurro... y cuando caí en cuenta el se había marchado.

_Olvídame… murmuraba el aire al unísono cuando en sus libres silbidos se dio cuenta de que dos almas atormentadas por fin se dejaban libres mutuamente… y cuando se den cuenta que ninguno de los dos puede vivir libres… regresaran al cautiverio._

* * *

_Que raro one-shot, hacia mucho que quería escribir uno de Yuki y Shuichi de esta serie la cual quiero mucho pero mmm! Me salio un tanto raro y dramático, en fin, lo he hecho y ahí esta… espero les agrade a unas (os) cuantos._

_ShinRine Elric 2008_


End file.
